For a Tomlinson-Harashima Precoder, an obstacle to high speed circuit implementation results from the presence of a modulo operator. It is often difficult to implement a Tomlinson-Harashima Precoder because the modulo operator acts as a non-linear element within a feedback loop configuration. For example, the Tomlinson-Harashima Precoder (THP) may be implemented using a modified input (d(n)+v(n)) followed by a linear IIR filter having a z-transform, 1/C(z), where d(n) corresponds to the input and v(n) corresponds to a compensation or adjustment term. Furthermore, the IIR filter may then be pipelined using previously known techniques such as clustered look-ahead or scattered look-ahead techniques. The compensation term, v(n), is determined by assessing its range of values. Unfortunately, the range of values that v(n) may take is significantly large, resulting in very complex implementations.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.